


Quarantine

by galactoc



Category: DCU
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Drugs, Excuse for smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Shameless Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactoc/pseuds/galactoc
Summary: "What the hell do we do?" Hal shouts."Nothing needs to be done. We'll be released soon. I'm sure that Superman is in contact with the Kahloans at this moment.""And then?! Oh, hey, Justice league, what's up, Batman's just out of commission because of his raging boner! It's all good, though!"





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say? classic quarantine fic. porn without a plot. thanks for reading! sorry I haven't posted new fics in a while.

 Hal had experienced many strange scenarios throughout his lifetime, even ones involving Batman, but this never quite made the list.

He bangs futilely upon the closed walls, trying to make as much of a racket as possible. "Is this a joke? Open up! I'm a Green Lantern, for fuck's--"

"Your useless screaming succeeds in taking control of the situation, as usual," snipes Batman from the corner. He lays sprawled but sort of curled over himself, cape dramatically spread underneath him. 

"Oh, right, 'cause you're doing so much to help," Hal retorts. "Just sit in the corner and think of your mastermind plan. In the meantime, I'll actually fix things."

Batman only narrows his eyes and continues staring at the floor. 

Hal gets back to his banging. "Last chance, motherfuckers! I'm a Green Lantern, and I need to get back to my sector immediately!" He knows his ring's almost out of juice, but builds a quick construct anyway.

"What is that?"

"A hammer," he says, and whacks a particularly hard one into the white wall. This... cube that they’re contained in reminds him of hospitals. The construct dissolves and Hal leans back to admire his handiwork: a barely noticeable dent.

Suddenly, an even stronger pounding thwacks the wall from the outside, and Hal jumps back. Someone screams something angrily in an alien language, and shuffles away.

He grumbles, turning back around. Five by five feet, stuck in here with Spooky? Things really aren’t going according to plan.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait awhile," Hal says, and Batman's still staring at the floor. He stares at the floor, too, trying to find what the fuck Bruce could be staring at. "This'll be fun."

No reply.

"What kind of absolute idiots throws everyone in quarantine without so much as a background check? Humans can't even get whatever bizarre virus they're afraid of. If someone could just open this up and speak, this wouldn't be a problem. Why is it always the ridiculously technologically advanced species that have no common sense? Why--"

"Hal," says Bruce, and something in the tremble of his voice makes the other man look up sharply.

Hal looks at him, then-- really looks at him. There's something unnatural about Batman's posture, usually stiff-necked and arrow-straight but now he's slouched over as if in pain. "My God, Bruce," Hal could almost jump to his feet, "Are you hurt? Please don't tell me you took a hit seventeen hours ago and are admitting to it only now and your heart's about to stop." He reaches out towards Batman.

"No," Bruce says incisively, and in one swift motion, slips back his cowl. Hal blinks at the sight. He would never get used to such a thing. In such close quarters, he can see every contour and shadow pooling in the depths of Bruce's face, every black eyelash adorning the eye, and sweat dripping off the edges of his jaw--

Wait. Rewind. Sweat? It isn’t remotely hot in here. In fact, it‘s a little chilly. The batsuit must be insulated, or--

Then Hal saw his eyes.

"My eyes," Bruce says, "What do they look like?"

His eyes are nothing more than enormous pools of ink, ringed with the thinnest slice of that familiar gray. "Your pupils... they’re huge."

Bruce leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes momentarily as if confirming something he had already known.

Hal turns his palms face up. "Are you going to _elaborate_?"

"They drugged me."

"Wait--what?! Who would--why did they--" Hal takes a deep breath. Batman's apparently drugged. Shit. This situation kept getting worse and worse. Bright side, Hal, bright side--your ring's still flickering. "How do you know that?"

"When the Kahloans were manhandling us into here," Bruce says, "I felt a sort of pinch in between the plates of my suit. I thought it was one of their claws, but my body temperature is rapidly climbing and it isn't warm in here. It must have been a syringe."

"Why did they drug  _you?_ Why not me? I mean, I'm the one with the powers."

At that moment the ring splutters once like an old man giving his dying cough, and then dies out completely. Hal lands softly on the ground, in his regular civilian clothes and familiar flight jacket. The emerald glow dissipates.

"Not anymore," says Bruce, like the ever-helpful and lovable man he is. It's still dimly lit inside the cube, but if it were dark, Hal would feel no guilt about administering a kick or two to Bruce's side. Assuming Bruce didn't wring his neck out a moment afterwards.

"Thank you for the observation. What a well-caught analysis. If it wasn't for you I might never have known I was completely powerless now," Hal says. "And if you're so hot, dipshit, take the suit off!” He narrows his eyes. “Don't worry. I may be a faggot, but I don't pounce on every man I see naked."

Batman falls silent for a moment. "You misread the situation entirely, Jordan."

Hal just turns to him. Bruce is still lying in that awkward position, bent over a little. "You're hurt, aren't you? And you're hiding it. You took a hit. C'mon, show me where. We don't have time for obstinate displays of feigned invulnerability."

"I'm not wounded," Bruce rasps.

"Oh, okay. Care to tell me why you're hunched over and very conveniently hiding the lower part of your abdomen? Can you even stand up?"

"The drug," comes the terse reply.

"Jesus. It's paralytic? One of those nerve toxins? Shit. I don't even know half the weird alien chemicals the Kahloans might be snorting up." He starts to pace--well, as effectively as one could pace in such a small space. "This is not good. This is so not good. I mean, I could... help you... undress? Wow. Never thought I'd say that to Batman." 

"It's not," Batman growls, "paralytic."

Hal stops. "No?"

Bruce gives one affirmative jerk of his head.

"Then...?"

"I believe..." It looks like continuing to speak is physically painful for the guy. "...an aphrodisiac."

Hal just stares. The last five minutes of their conversation click into place. Against his own will his eyes flicker down to where Bruce is hiding...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

The room suddenly feels very, very small. Not that Hal minds. Damn, he really is a self-proclaimed faggot.

"What the hell do we do?" Hal shouts.

"Nothing needs to be done. We'll be released soon. I'm sure that Superman is in contact with the Kahloans at this moment."

"And then?! Oh, hey, Justice league, what's up, Batman's just out of commission because of his raging boner! It's all good, though!"

"It can be dealt with when we return."

Behind his eyes Hal sees a sudden picture of Bruce jerking off in his big mansion alone and he pretends like it doesn't fucking turn him on. What the fuck. This has got to be the weirdest experience of his life. 

Bruce is borderline panting now, sweat dripping off his temple, hands uncurling and curling at his sides. And Hal, well--Hal's tongue suddenly feels paper-dry. "Look," says Hal carefully, slowly, "We're... we're buds, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Shut up. Look. Before they bust us out of here and you crawl out with that thing of yours, it would save us both a lot of embarrassment if we just--if I--"

Bruce looks at him, hungrily. Is Hal imagining that? Maybe. No, he's not imagining it. "If I... helped you," he finishes lamely.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jordan. I'm sure I can manage to salvage enough dignity to face the League."

"Yeah, but..." and Hal approaches, dropping down to his knees in front of Bruce, "no."

"No?"

"No."

They stare at each other, Hal at Bruce's piercing eyes, his lips parting for more air. This isn't even a choice, when it comes down to it. In one swift movement Hal brushes Bruce's arms aside, and is working open the protective plate of the armor, drawing an aggrieved groan from the other man. 

"This is going to be a lot of fun," snipes Hal.

"Shut up," growls Bruce, even as he arches into the other man's touch. Hal throws the armor to the side, and drags one hand up the side of Bruce's throbbing cock. "Like this?"

Bruce groans again, not even trying to stifle any noise. "God, yes."

Hal moves closer until he's straddling the other man, and Bruce grips tightly onto his thighs as Hal quickens his fingers' pace. A bead of precum bubbles at the tip of his dick, and Hal swipes it away with a thumb. Shit. His jeans are getting tight. 

"It'll make a mess," breathes Bruce from between his panting.

"Always a step ahead," Hal sighs, and with two hands braced on Bruce's legs, tilts his head down. The moment his lips close around his cock Bruce's hips stutter of their own accord and the man fists one hand into Hal's hair, letting out another unabashed groan. Hal works his tongue expertly, letting his tongue swirl around it, gently grazing his teeth across. 

Bruce's fingers tighten in his hair. "I'm going to come," he moans. That was fucking fast, Hal thinks, and closes his mouth entirely around the cum that spurts from his dick, swallowing every last drop. 

Bruce is left boneless on the floor, and Hal sits back up, wiping his mouth, clicking the armor back into place. 

"Something tells me your refractory period is a hell of a lot faster right now," Hal says.

Bruce just looks at him, taking heaving breaths. "Guess we'll just have to keep doing this until they open up." 

 


End file.
